Other Worldly
by Kity
Summary: It's a TAD boring at the begining but if you wait for the 2nd chapter it gets better! I promise!


I'm BACK!!!! And better then ever! And I've brought a friend! If you have forgotten, I'm Kity and my friend is Lily. Now this is another Mary Sue so get over it and read it anyway!!  
  
A/N: We own none of these characters except Julian and Lily (Julian is my character).  
  
Other Worldly  
  
Julian walked up the stairs of the old apartment building. Since the elevator was broken she had to cart her books upstairs herself.  
  
"I know I'm gonna lose some weight," she muttered to herself. "Not that I need to anyhow." She sighed heavily.  
  
When Julian reached the door of her new apartment, she looked at it with disgust. For the door looked older then the whole building itself. But, when she opened the door the room almost looked new. "Odd," Julian thought aloud. She dropped her books and closed the door. As she looked around she noticed a long hall with only a single door in it. She remembered what the owner of the building said, "No one has lived in that apartment for five years. Because they say it's haunted".  
  
Julian put her hands on her hips and looked around, "Well, we'll see if that ghost kicks us out!"  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Julian walked over to the door and opened it. A girl of about 5'9" was standing in the doorway. She had brown hair with turquoise eyes.  
  
It was Lily, Julian's old high school friend. "Hey! What's goin on with ya? Odd how old the door looks and how new the room is, isn't it?" She dropped four boxes to the side of the door, looked around and commented, "Room could use a little color couldn't it? I say like a blue, green, or yellow with like striped curtains and a white couch. I'd suggest a dark blue if we paint this room though."  
  
"Julian looked around and heaved a sigh. "Don't you think we should wait 'till we unpack or something?"  
  
Lily walked into the living room with her arms crossed. She walked down the hall that held the single door.  
  
Lily stopped in front of it with a quizzical look. "What's in here? Kinda' weird to have a door in the middle of a long hall all alone like this."  
  
Julian said. "I don't know. I haven't even opened the door." Lily began to smirk and Julian quickly said, "But I'm positive it's a closet or another room so let's go get the rest of our stuff and start to unpack." Julian walked away, Lily lingered a little longer looking at the door then walked away.  
  
Julian and Lily were sitting at their makeshift table in the living room eating breakfast. Julian had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a bathrobe, eating cocoa puffs. While Julian did this Lily was eating a bagel with cream cheese, wearing a bathrobe and her hair was in a braid. Julian was reading the newspaper and Lily was reading a book.  
  
Lily broke the silence when she asked, "Julian do you have class today?" Julian just nodded. Lily then asked, "So what do you want to paint the room?" Julian shrugged and Lily asked, "How about the theme Julian, huh?" angrily. Once again Julian shrugged and Lily finally asked, "What the heck is so interesting?"  
  
Without warning Lily snatched the paper away from Julian. Lily looked confusedly at the paper. "Why are you looking at a paper that's over 2 years old?"  
  
"Because," Julian snatched the paper back, "I'm reading up on the disappearances having to do with this apartment."  
  
"So what! People disappear every day! Why should we care about people who disappeared two years ago?!" Lily said.  
  
Julian responded angrily, "Because they were living in this apartment when they disappeared! Isn't that just a little suspicious to you?"  
  
Lily said sarcastically, "Yea! Maybe their old dead bodies are in that closet door!"  
  
"Well, you never know!" Julian ignored the sarcasm from Lily. She got up and put her bowl of the cereal in the sink. Julian turned back to Lily. "I'm going to go change."  
  
Lily said confused said, "Why? I thought you didn't have class for two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be hanging around in my bath robe all day." With that Julian walked into her bedroom.  
  
Lily looked at Julian's door, making sure her door was closed. Lily rubbed her hands together. "Good, now I can see what's behind that door." She said to herself.  
  
Lily went to her room and quickly got dressed. She left her shoes off and carries them in her hand while she slowly and silently walked down the hall towards the door. When she reached the door she closed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. It squeaked and she quickly looked down the hall in both directions. When she decided the cost was clear she entered the door. At first she found it dark but then there was a sudden flash of bright light . . .  
  
Julian braided her long brown hair and slipped into her comfortable Wednesday outfit. As she was looking in her mirror she heard Lily run up to her door. Lily flung the door open before Julian could even get up.  
  
"You have to come and see this!" Lily said exasperated.  
  
"What?!" Julian walked over to her friend and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "What's going on?"  
  
Lily took Julian's hand and lead her to the door. Then she stopped in front of the door quickly. And the both of them entered the door. Julian said, "Lily, what's going on?" There was a flash of bright lights and they were standing in a room with a hundred doors or more.  
  
Yeah . . .That's it . . .don't it suck! The action doesn't start 'till the next chapter. Sorry . . BUT R&R!!!!! Thanks!!!! 


End file.
